Desperate departure
by XoxoSilentSecretsXoxo
Summary: Haruhi is forced to live with Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, and her brother Kyo. What happens when her old childhood flame comes back into her life? Will the host club find out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi laughs gently at the twins antics. They were bickering about something along the lines of, "Tamaki adducting aliens." Of course it didn't make sense to her, or any other host club member, except Tamaki.

"Haruhi Fujioka please go to the front gate for pick up." The announcement calls, which causes everyone to stare at her.

"Eh? You never told us you were leaving early." Hikaru turns towards her.

"Well I didn't know it either." She mutters under her breath.

"You might want to get going, I doubt you would want to miss anything, if anything happens." Kyouya says coolly.

"But Haru-chan!" Honey whines.

"I promise I'll eat cake with you tomorrow Honey sempai." Haruhi Replies while running out the door.

Tamaki scrunches his eye brows and taps his finger on his chin.

"Hey what's with boss?" Kaoru asks Hikaru.

"I think he's upset that Haruhi is leaving." Hikaru responds.

"He doesn't look upset Hikaru." Kaoru points out.

"More like he's deep in thought." The other twin finishes.

"AHA!" Tamaki points a figure in the air, "Lets follow her and sees where she goes and with who."

"What if she's on a date?" Honey asks. The twins and Tamaki eyes widen at that.

"Then it looks like-"

"We'll have to chaperon." The twins grin at their evil thoughts.

"Then it's settled, we'll go watch over my precious daughter. Secretly of course." Tamaki announces.

"It's too late." Kyouya rolls his eyes while writing something in his black book. "She left fifteen minutes ago."

* * *

Haruhi walks out to the front gate where a black car awaited her. She would be lying if she were to say that she wasn't surprised. "Kureno! What's up?" She asks while getting into the car.

"Akito asked for me to pick you up." He answers simply.

"Huh? I wonder why." She thinks aloud.

Kureno ignores her outburst and tries to start a conversation, "How are you studies going?"

"I'm top in all my classes." Haruhi answers proudly. Kureno nods in response and continues driving. They were silent for forty six minutes before they arrived. Kureno leads her towards Akitos area even though it was unnecessary.

"You may leave Kureno." Akito says when we arrive. The ex-rooster Sohma leaves. "Haruhi, come and sit."

She smiles gratefully as she sat in front of her. "Akito how are you?"

"I'm not here to talk about me Haruhi." Akito replies sternly.

"Of course," The female host replies. "Why did you summon me here?"

"You're moving back in, but with Shigure. Yuki. Your brother, and that ugly girl, Tohru." The god replies.

"But why?" Haruhi scrunches her eye brows.

"Because you're mine! I shouldn't have ever let you leave!" Akito yells, losing her temper.

Haruhi let her eyes widen in shock. "I never knew you were upset about it. I'll leave immediately if it will make you happy."

"You need to be there by tomorrow sunrise." The god growls, "If not you'll regret it." Haruhi nods and heads towards the door.

"Oh by the way," Akito smirks, "I like your hair short, but grow it out again."

* * *

Haruhi heads up the stairs to her apartment and slowly turns the knob. Yet again she was surprised that day. In her living room was the host club.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey squeals while jumping on her. She smiles widely at the senior.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She questioned confused.

"My precious little girl! Are you alright? Where have you been?" Tamaki tries to hug her but Ranka trips him. Tamaki then glides over to a corner to grow mushrooms.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Ranka asks.

"Yeah don't worry; It was Kareno-kun, Akito wanted to see me." Haruhi explains.

Ranka let his face pale, "D-did he hurt you?" Haruhi was going to answer then remembered that her club members were in the room.

"I think you all should go, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles reassuring.

Before Tamaki could protest, Kyouya kicked him out the door and the hosts said their goodbyes.

"I'm leaving." She states as soon as they leave. "Akito wants me to move in with Shigure-san."

"Damn bastard!" Ranka screams uncharacteristically.

"Don't talk about her like that please." Haruhi pleads which makes Ranka calm down instantly.

"I-I'm sorry." He sobs while clinging to her.

"Don't worry; I'll visit as much as possible." She promises. The rest of the night was spent in tears.

* * *

Haruhi smiles as Kureno drops her off; she'll finally see her brother again after two years. She gently walks towards the door and knocks softly. A girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes opens it.

"Are you Tohru?" Haruhi asks. She looks confused at first, but then smiles.

"Tohru flower, who's at the-Haruhi! What a pleasant surprise." Shigure smirks, while leading her in.

"Oh so you know her?" Tohru asks curiously.

"I'm Haruhi." The host introduces. "That idiot is somehow related to me."

"Are you?"

"I'm the horse." Haruhi explains.

"If you think you're so great why don't you fight me jack ass!" The door slides open, Kyo and Yuki walk through.

"We all know how that's going to end so why don't you give up?" Yuki softly replies.

"You're just scared that-"Kyo stops when he notices Haruhi standing in the room.

"Kyo-oniisan, Yuki-kun how are you?" Haruhi smiles.

"Onnisan? Kyo I never knew you had a sister." Tohru says.

"That's because I never told you." Kyo rolls his eyes.

"Kyo! Don't be mean." Haruhi scolds.

"No no It's alright," Tohru quickly replies, "He's right and it really isn't any of my business.

"Aww Tohru I didn't mean it like that." Kyo flusters which causes a silence in the room.

"Haruhi, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Yuki breaks the quietness.

"Akito told me to move in with you all, so I live here now." She explains dully.

"Kyo why don't you show her to her room." Shigure suggests.

"Don't tell me what to do you damn dog!"

"It's ok I can find it myself," Haruhi heads up stairs.

"No! Wait I'm coming." Kyo runs after her.

**Next up: Kyo and Haruhi have a brother sister talk **

ALL questions welcomed. Please review.


	2. Favors and cake

A/N: First off, thank you for all your lovely reviews A lot of this is based off the manga especially the Fruits Basket manga. I'll star anything that's from the manga's, so if you want to know what happened I can tell you Also Rin will not be in this. Haruhi will take her place, but will not be Rin. Also this will have its own spin, so the events may be out of order.

Fun Fact: Everyone in the host club except honey has a crush on Haruhi ^_^

* * *

Desperate Departure Chapter 2

Haruhi POV

Haruhi quickly retreated upstairs with Kyo following close behind. "So which room's mine?" She asked with curiosity on her face.

"Just find one that's empty." Kyo shrugs. Haruhi decides on the room that's closest to Tohru. As she began putting her clothes in the proper drawer, Kyo sat on her bed, while looking through a photo album she had. "Why are there so many guys in these?"

"They're my friends." She replies shortly.

"Why are they guys?" Kyo asks.

Haruhi sighs and ignores his question and continues to unpack. After ten minutes, all her bags were empty and her belongings were put up. She decided to actually observe her new room. The walls were a soft purple color. The bed had a blue comforter and was positioned at the center of the wall. She was interrupted from her observation, when phone suddenly rings and she answers it. "Hel-"

"HARUHI! ARE YOU OK? YOU WEREN'T AT SCHOOL TODAY! WE WENT TO YOUR APARTMENT AND YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU WEREN'T KIDNAPPED AGAIN WERE YOU BEC-. "Tamaki rambled.*

"I'm fine sempai," Haruhi sighs in annoyance, "I'm just with some family I'll see you at school tomorrow." Haruhi hangs up and faces a bemused Kyo.

"Your friend sounds like an idiot." He comments.

"He is one." She mumbles in response.

"What did he mean about the kidnapped thing?"

"Long story short: He's rich I was hanging out with him, so I was kidnapped." She responded non chalent like.

Suddenly, her stomach rumbles and a blush creeps on her face in embarrassment.

"You should probably eat, I'm pretty sure Tohru has more than enough food made." Kyo shrugs as he got up and left the room. Haruhi follows him back downstairs and into the dining room.

After a few minutes of eating Haruhi decides to finally speak: "This is delicious! Did you make this yourself?" Tohru's eyes sparkled as she nods.

"It's a recipe my mom use to make for me when I was younger, so I decided to make it so everyone can enjoy it." Tohru answered cheery.

"That's nice." Haruhi smiles into her food and begins to think of her mother. She vaguely remembers her since she stayed with Ranka and his wife most her childhood. Ranka's wife became a mother to her like Ranka became her father. If she wasn't with Ranka then she would be with Akito or Hatsuharu. She silently smiles to herself. As a child she would always follow Haru to Yuki's room when he was locked in.* When she was with Akito there was mostly silence at first. Haruhi had no idea why Akito always asked for her nearly every day. It took a while, but after about two months Akito would say something other than "You are dismissed." Slowly the two began to talk to each other little by little. Akito had grown too actually like the girl; which had surprised most of the maids and a few of the Zodiacs.

Haruhi once went to see Akito; she walked in on him whipping and beating Yuki and laughing. Haruhi knew that the young girl did some horrible stuff, but she didn't think it went that far.

Haruhi suddenly snaps out of her thoughts, when a book hit her face. For a few seconds she just blinked, before she realized what happened. Everyone else in the room just stared at her, so they could see her reaction. "What the hell was that for?" She shouts at Shigure.

"Now now Haruhi don't go making assumptions, he did it." Shigure points to Yuki.

"And I'm the tooth fairy." Haruhi responds sarcastically, while Yuki punched Shigure. "That reminds me; do you have a car?"

"How did the tooth fairy remind you of him having a car?" Yuki questions while Shigure shakes his head no. The host shrugs in response to Yuki and sighs at Shigure.

Once they all finished the heavenly dinner Tohru made, Haruhi decided to go bathe and then sleep. After her bath she quickly put some pajamas on and grabbed her cellphone. She dialed a number a waited for someone to pick up.

"What?" Kyoya answered. Haruhi didn't know what drove her to call him of all the hosts, but he felt like the best choice at the moment. If she called Tamaki or the Twins it'd be hell. She still could have called Honey or Mori, but it was too late now.

"Sorry for calling at such an hour senpai, but can ask you a favor?"

The voice on the other line sighed before answering, "What is it? It better be important."

"I need a ride to and back from school tomorrow."

"What has brought this on Haruhi? You normally get to and from school without a problem before."

"I moved to a new house." Haruhi silently prayed that he'll just agree and not press on.

"Just give me the address and I'll be there, but you owe me an explanation." He told her.

"Thanks senpai." She responds before giving the address, hanging her phone up, and getting some well needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning Haruhi hurriedly put on her uniform while brushing her teeth and her hair. She ran downstairs and noticed everyone sitting at the table, waiting for Tohru to finish making breakfast. "What the hell's with you?" Kyo asks groggily.

"I woke up late." Was the host's brilliant response to his question.

"What's with your uniform if you don't mind me asking?" Yuki politely questions while failing to hide a yawn.

"It's a long story." She sighs as Tohru enters the room.

"Breakfast's done." Tohru smiles brightly. Haruhi was about to sit, when a car honk was heard.

Looks like I'll have to skip breakfast. She sighs in her thoughts. "Sorry I'll have to skip breakfast, my ride's here."

"Ride?" Yuki asks.

"My school is too far to walk, so I asked for a ride." She shrugs before heading out the door. She walked over to the limo. She was a little annoyed that he brought a limo, but she wasn't complaining. The driver stepped out of the fancy rich people car and opened her door for her. She sat across from Kyoya, who was writing something in his black book.

"You live quite some ways Haruhi." Kyoya states.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I caused for you senpai." Haruhi apologizes.

"It was no trouble at all it was just an inconvenience. Now why don't you tell me all about your new…predicament you're in."

"I really don't know how to begin, why don't you just ask me questions and I'll answer?" Haruhi suggest.

"Alright. Who are you currently living with?"

"My cousins, their friend, and my brother."

"Brother? Why haven't I heard of any brother Haruhi?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"We never were really close and we haven't talked for the past two years, so I never thought to bring it up." She shrugs, while Kyoya resumed writing in his black book.

"Expect a new question every day." He simply responded.

"Eh?" Confusion was written all over her face. What game was he trying to play?

"You're going to need a ride to and from school every day right? What fun would it be if I got all the information on the first day?"

Of course he finds amusement in this. Haruhi thought bitterly. Kyoya just merely smiled at her annoyed expression. Finally after 20 grueling minutes they arrive at school. Haruhi was even more annoyed when Tamaki was at the front gate. Kyoya smirked internally in amusement.

"Ladies first." He said as the driver opened the door. Haruhi sighed as she stepped out the limo. Tamaki stared at her surprised, so surprised that he almost missed the moment when Kyoya exited the limo right after. Almost.

"Haruhi! My precious little girl! What did Kyoya do to you? Did he deflower you? And in a small Limo! Oh don't worry Haruhi! Daddy's here." He squeezed the 15 year old tightly.

"Small?" Haruhi remarked bitterly.

"Tamaki stop being an idiot." Kyoya shook his head and walked pass the two.

"Yeah senpai, I just needed a ride." Haruhi sighed, while slithering out of his hug.

"You could have just asked me for one!" The blonde idiot pouts.

"I have a feeling that I would have regretted it if I did." She mumbles, which makes Tamaki gasp in shock.

"You don't mean that." He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I need to get to class." Was Haruhi's only response, as the bell echoed throughout the school grounds.

* * *

"Haruhi you're back!" The twins greeted her, when she walked into class.

"Where were you yesterday?" Kaoru asks.

"Yeah you said that you would be here." Hikaru adds on.

"We don't like being lied to Haruhi." The twins said together with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Sorry guys I kind of forgot about school." She shrugged.

"Well you owe us." Hikaru smirked at her.

"What exactly do I owe you?" Haruhi questions the mischievous twins.

"As you know our mom is a designer." Kaoru states.

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" The female host stared at the twins.

"She needs a young girl to model a few dresses for her." Hikaru answers.

"Sorry guys, but no."

"We'll give you fancy tuna." They smirk evilly while they taunted her.

Haruhi's eyes light up at the thought, as her mouth waters. "Ok I'll do it." She says without hesitation.

"Yes!" The twins high five each other as class finally began.

* * *

"Haru-chan!" Honey jumps on Haruhi's back. Haruhi always liked Honey, since he was sort of like Momiji.

"Hey Honey senpai." She smiled at him, which made all the girls swoon.

"Haru-chan you promised to have cake with me remember?" Honey giggled.

"Oh yeah I did say that didn't I?"

"Yep now let's go!" Honey dragged Haruhi over to the table filled with sweets.

"Do you like strawberry cake? Here try some." Honey stuck a fork into Haruhi's mouth. She began chewing slowly to savor the strawberry goodness.

"This is really good." Haruhi beamed. She turned her head and noticed everyone in the room staring at her.

"Oh my goodness that was too cute!"

"I want to feed Haruhi next!"

"No me!"

"No way I will!"

The girls all began to yell at each other over who will feed Haruhi which made a sweat drop form on the young girls head.

"Ladies calm down." Kyoya made his way next to Haruhi. "Make a single file line!"

"That's not fair; I should be the one to feed my darling Haruhi." Tamaki pouted in the corner.

"That's kind of weird boss." Kaoru tells him.

Mori and Honey walked over to them. "I wanted to eat with Haruhi." Honey pouted.

A/n: Ok I lied: Haruhi and Kyo didn't have a talk. This was going to be longer, but I decided against extending it. Next chapter: Thunder storms and girl talk


	3. AN

A/N:

Sorry this isn't an update,but it's very important if you want me to continue my stories. I have a problem. I have 7 stories (pretty sure I deleted about 6) and I haven't finished 1! I get distracted so easily, I also keep making stories. I have about 10 stories in different journals. I find that if someone reminds me and tells me to update, when I haven't updated in a while I respond by typing right away. (This happened with my Wicked Timing Story)

I need someone to constantly be on my ass about it! Also another reason I haven't updated is because I've been so caught up with making AMVs (My youtube is XoxoSilentSecretXoxo it's also on my profile) Please support me or even message me on Youtube to start writing again.

Thank you

~Secret


End file.
